Ayshe
) |Enemies = Norman, Cislo, Barbara, Vincent, Zazie |Allies = Don, Gilda, Her dogs, Her father, Mujika, Sonju |Manga = Chapter 135 |Spin-offs = }} is a character of The Promised Neverland. She is an expert marksman who resides in the Paradise Hideout. History Ayshe was born in one of the Premium Farms, but due to her physical defects, she was planned to get disposed of. One of the demons working at the plantation, whose job was to dispose of human infants with physical defects and separating them from those without, thought he saw himself in Ayshe because of their faces: Ayshe had a huge birthmark covering the right side of her face, and the demon's right side was heavily disfigured as well. When one of his colleagues commented on how disposing of the human infants are a waste since they are still edible, this tempted him to take the infant home when his colleagues are not noticing. After taking her home, the demon briefly considered eating Ayshe, but he later decided to think of her as one of his pet dogs in the end. Alas, the demon started to grow affection with Ayshe and chose to raise her properly as a human being. When he was joking with the infant and made her laugh, the two of them touched hands, which made the demon's love for Ayshe to grow. He soon quit his job at the premium farms and secluded himself in the deeper parts of the forest to raise Ayshe. His pet dogs soon gave birth to three pups, which later became Ayshe's companions. The demon cared for Ayshe, played with her, taught her the demon and human languages, educated her and fed her well. Despite their facial defects, both of them had found a happy and loving life in one another. However, one day, their home was raided by Norman and his group, and when Ayshe's father heard their commotion, he told Ayshe to hide, protecting her from possible danger. Ayshe's father was later killed by Norman's underling, Zazie, who killed him through slashing his face with his sword. This devastated Ayshe and ever since then, she swore she would kill them all. She also pretended not understanding the human language because she didn't want to talk to the people who killed her father.''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 139The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 135 After she arrived at the hideout, Ayshe blindly followed orders because she just wanted to survive the situation she was put into, including training weapon shooting with Vincent.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 138 Appearance Ayshe is a muscular girl with dark skin, big, blue eyes and long blonde eyelashes. Additionally, two beauty-marks sit underneath her left eye. She has neck-length, straight blonde hair with long bangs taking the form of a single loose braid. She has a huge birthmark on the right side of her face, which she covers with her braid. She also wears a headband. Personality Ayshe was initially depicted as a very quiet, withdrawn and competent person who refrained from social contact and interacting with others. She apparently couldn't understand the human language, though she understands the demons' language and will occasionally murmur words to herself and her dogs. Ayshe is also a highly intelligent, intuitive, and capable fighter, often carrying a level-headed attitude and never losing her cool under dangerous and stressful situations.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 135 It is later seen that Ayshe can in fact speak and had been refraining to do so because she didn't want to talk with Norman and his group out of hatred. She is shown to be determined in her own way, has a deep sense of responsibility, and shows much detachment to her surroundings because she just wants to survive the situation she was put into after losing her family. Despite appearing more aloof than the others, she displays a normal range of emotions and is actually quite talkative, caring, and kind.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 144 Plot Seven Walls Arc Ayshe is first introduced as Don and Gilda's escort to find Mujika. Imperial Capital Battle Arc Ayshe accompanies Don and Gilda to the capital. Norman speaks an unknown statement to her in demon language, causing her shock. Return to Grace Field Arc Ayshe helps the team of Don, Gilda, Emma, Norman, Oliver, Gillian, Vincent, Cislo, and Barbara in their conquest of Grace Field by saving Gilda's life. Skills and Abilities Demon Language Ayshe is able to speak the demon language since she was raised by a demon. She was often seen talking to herself in the demon language and did not seemingly talk or understand the human language. However, it is later revealed that Ayshe can, in fact, understand and speak the human language. Skilled Accuracy According to Hayato, Ayshe is an expert markswoman, and among everyone in the Paradise Hideout, she has the best shot and is the most skilled with weapons. After intensive training after arriving at the hideout, Ayshe can now shoot small targets from a distance with 100% accuracy, which is seen when she was able to kill a relatively small spider behind Don with a knife and from a distance. Intelligence Ayshe has proven herself to be a very intelligent and intuitive person. She possesses a sharp eye and never misses a clue, no matter how small or subtle. Additionally, her five senses (sight, hearing, smell, etc) are always spot-on. This is why she is quick on the uptake when something is going on. Along with her dogs, they are amazing at tracks. Relationships Norman It was implied that Ayshe was grateful to Norman for saving her. Norman seems to trust Ayshe and has faith in her abilities, as he chose her as the escort of his dear friends. However, it is later revealed that Ayshe hates Norman for killing her adoptive father and sees him and his group as nothing but her enemy. She also vowed to kill them all in revenge and only joined their group for her own survival. Although Norman seems to offer her an apology in the demon language at a later date, which shocks Ayshe, it is unknown in which way she views him. Don and Gilda Ayshe initially refrained from talking to Don and Gilda and the two of them were also suspicious of her. However, after finding out their common desire of wanting to protect the demons close to them, they begin to understand each other more and seem to have developed a degree of friendship between them. As of the latest chapter, she seems to have formed a rather strong bond with them; when Gilda tripped while running from a demon, Ayshe and her dogs jumped in to kill the demon and save her, much to Don and Gilda's surprise. Mujika and Sonju Ayshe, along with Don and Gilda, were sent out to find Mujika and Sonju. Despite Don and Gilda's initial impressions that she was an assassin who intended to kill them, she reveals that she had no intention of killing them, causing relief for both parties. Upon meeting the two demons, she is shown sympathizing with them, quickly and concernedly warning them in their native language about the dangers of Lambda children. She appears to show genuine concern for their safety. Her father Ayshe loved her adoptive father dearly and saw him as the only family she had in her life. Even though he was a demon and did eat human meat, he raised her as his daughter and not as food. Everything Ayshe knows was taught by him and the two lived a very happy life with each other for several years. After he was killed by Norman and his group, Ayshe was devastated and grew vengeful, and vowed to get back at them. Her dogs When Ayshe was adopted by her father, he was shown to have two adult dogs. As Ayshe grew up, the two dogs eventually bore three pups, which later became loyal companions of Ayshe's. Her dogs were the only ones that Ayshe trusted and her only confidants after the death of her father. Trivia *She is the first confirmed bilingual human in the series. *According to Don and Gilda, Ayshe's talents are on par with Mister's. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles